<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SCP 8728 "The Archivist" by The_Degu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864831">SCP 8728 "The Archivist"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Degu/pseuds/The_Degu'>The_Degu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In which we are not alone [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Crack Treated Seriously, Post-The Unknowing (The Magnus Archives), SCP Entry, Unconventional Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Degu/pseuds/The_Degu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Internal email between Sight Director K and an unnamed 02 personnel: "I don't know why 05 wanted this file on this host.  My guess has to do with the anomaly's limited omniscience, though with the updates to our findings I think that this file is most likely going to be redundant very soon.  I'll let you know during the Monday meeting.<br/>If you have any other concerns or questions with SCP 8728's housing, or containment make sure to look over the procedure again.  if you still have a question contact Bryan he's the project lead and probably knows more about the thing then I do and is half as busy. I attached the file to this email so you can look at it again in case you lost it.<br/>I hope you have a nice weekend<br/>Sight Director K."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In which we are not alone [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SCP 8728 "The Archivist"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SCP 8728</p>
<p>Object Class: Euclid</p>
<p>
  <strong> Containment procedures </strong>
</p>
<p>SCP 8728 is to be kept in a standard humanoid containment cell; walls are to be fitted with sound-proof padding. No electric sound or video recording equipment is to be used within a 5-meter radius of SCP 8728. No analog recording devices are to be used within a 5-meter radius of SCP 8728, and any SCP 8728-A that generate within SCP 8728’s cell are to be collected and documented and archived within an hour of generation. With good behavior, SCP 8728 is allowed to keep one instance of SCP 8728-A in its cell, but all tapes are to be collected and archived daily.  </p>
<p>No sight personnel may speak directly with SCP 8728; if communication is needed, an intermediary of a pen and paper or dry erase marker and board are to be provided to SCP 8728. Any guards or D-class, interacting with SCP 8728, must be deaf or be wearing voice-canceling headphones. If SCP 8728 is to be moved, it must be wearing a type 4 humanoid muzzle and standard four-point humanoid bindings. </p>
<p>Addendum: current containment procedures overhauled, see <a href=""> SCP 9823 </a> for more details.</p>
<p>
  <strong> Description: </strong>
</p>
<p>SCP 8728 is a male humanoid 34 years of age 142cm in height with a slim build. SCP 8728 was obtained on August 20th after a rumor of a “man who was all but braindead” started spreading in the greater London area. Locals knew the man as someone who worked for The Magnus Institute. It was reported that he was in the House of Wax in Yarmouth England on August 7th, 2017, when it collapsed due to an explosion from approximately 4-8 kg of plastic explosive. SCP 8728 was found alongside a body of a Mr. Tim Stoker, who also worked for The Magnus Institute. At the time of retrieval, the extent of SCP 8728’s power was not known.</p>
<p> SCP 8728 has the ability to withdrawal extensive amounts of information. This is obtained in one of three ways.  </p>
<p>Limited omniscience: if SCP 8728 is asked a question about any physical law, historical event, it can recall the information with near perfection. though it is unable to predict future outcomes and is only able to tell with an 85% accuracy that happened to a single person- that number dropping to 20% if that person does not remember the information themself</p>
<p>Active Questioning, AKA “Compelling”: if SCP 8728 asks a question and the information is within the target’s knowledge they will be forced to tell SCP 8728 everything they know pertaining to that question. If the target of SCP 8728 question refuses or is physically unable to answer, it can lead to soft tissue damage and, in one case, death. See testing log 9. If the target does not speak English, SCP 8728 will speak to the target’s first language, with seemingly perfect grammar and little accent. The full extent of SCP 8728’s power of translations is currently unknown and being tested.</p>
<p>Statements: if SCP 8728 interacts with a target who has experienced paranormal phenomena at any point in their life, SCP 8728 can detect this and withdraw the information in the form of a statement. All who give SCP 8728 a statement tell it in such a way it fallows a narrative path, averaging 22 minutes, and the story is to be told in a graphic and detailed manner. The target is generally able to remember more then they can remember if not being questioned by SCP 8728. Subjects also say that they relive the trauma of the experience while telling the story and are deeply unnerved by the experience. Then after have a constant feeling of being watched afterwords.</p>
<p>With all of this being said, SCP 8728 is non-violent and is very cooperative. Interviews have found it unwilling to talk extensively about its time in The Magnus Institute, especially the people who work there, but SCP 8728 is explicitly willing to be kept in containment due to its feeling out of control of its power and not wanting to hurt civilians. See interview 4 for more information. </p>
<p>Addendum 1: SCP 8728 needs statements as sustenance, it is not currently known if it receives nutrition exclusively from the mental suffering of others or if statements give it the ability to digest and obtain calories from normal foodstuffs. See testing log 16 for more information</p>
<p>Addendum 2: The Magnus Institute is now classified as SCP 9823. This is to be SCP 8728’s new containment area. See SCP 9823 for updated containment procedures.</p>
<p>Addendum 3: a deal has been made with SCP 9823 as 05 commands have found its ability to extract the truth from any humanoid able to speak highly beneficial to the Foundation’s goals. It also appears that many anomalies are familiar in some respect with SCP 9823, and some interactions may lead to mutual discovery.</p>
<p>Note: we’re really letting the fox into the henhouse on this one. I will not argue with 05, but I will put on record that I do think that this is a <em>terrible</em> idea. </p>
<p>-Sight Director K.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>